Amazing Adventure!
Amazing Adventure! ''(おかしなアドベンチャー!, Akashi na Adobenchaa!)'' is an Japanese/British-American anime crossover series based on Pendleton Ward´s Adventure Time with Finn and Jake and Ben Bocquelet´s The Amazing World of Gumball. It´s the collaboration of Cartoon Network and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks with the association of Dentsu and the third anime part of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series. The series is rated TV-PG. About the Show The series is a crossover of Adventure Time and The Amazing World of Gumball animated in the style of Summer Wars mixed with Highschool of The Dead as an anime series. It's the third crossover anime to be in the NI97 X-Over Series next to Transformers: Unicron Chronicles and Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, but the first one to involve in only 2 franchises. The story is written by Aaron Montalvo, and the series is directed by Takuya Igarashi (Soul Eater) and Mamoru Hosoda (Digimon: The Movie). This will be the third Cartoon Network Original Anime series since Transformers: Animated (despite the show not airing on CN on Japan) and IGPX and the second to be broadcasted in TV Asahi since the IGPX anime series aired on Cartoon Network in 2005. Plot After a powerful human alien named Kazuki arrived in the land of Ooo and Shoots a special dimension portal while fighting and winning against Finn and Jake while they try to change or collide its dimensions, they find themselves in another dimensional place called Elmore, when they meet Gumball and Darwin. And they try to save each other´s dimensions and the world from a disaster happening while they have to defeat Kazuki. Characters The Characters of the Series Main Characters *Finn the Human (CV: Romi Park; Jeremy Shada English) *Gumball Watterson (CV: Junko Takeuchi; Logan Grove English) *Jake the Dog (CV: Shiro Saito; Jake the Dog English) *Darwin Watterson (CV: Yumiko Kobayashi; Kwesi Boakye English) Antagonists *Kazuki (CV: Shuhei Sakaguchi, David Kaye (English)) *Ice King (CV: Takeshi Maruyama, Tom Kenny English) Others *Anais Watterson (CV: Yukiko Hinata, Kyla Rae Kowalewski English) *Nicole Watterson (CV: Mai Yamane, Teresa Gallagher English) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (CV: Toshimi Kanno, Olivia Olson English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka, Hynden Walch English) *Richard Watterson (CV: Yoshinori Muto, Dan Russell English) *Beemo (CV: Marina Inoue, Niki Yang English) *Penny (CV: Eri Kitamura, Jessica McDonald English) Episodes The Episodes will be 13 for 2 seasons. The series is planned since fall 2012 for a 2013 airing, but due to focus on Harmony Unleashed and other crossovers, as well as Koga & Naga, it was postponed to air the series worldwide. Until its confirmation for a Summer 2014 release has been announced by Madhouse, Dentsu, CN and NI97 and it will be part of the Embracing Daybreak Crossover Series as it will start Phase 2 along with the final Phase 1 series Grojband X Littlest Pet Shop: Rocking Petters!. Music The music is made by Tomandandy (Resident Evil: Afterlife) with collaboration music arranged by Tim Kiefer, Casey James Basichis (Adventure Time), Ben Locket (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Joseph Trapanese (Tron: Legacy, Tron: Uprising) Openings *Season One: Feeling by BIGBANG (Japanese Version) *Season Two: Happy Crazy Box by Minami Kuribayashi Endings *Season One: Life Goes On by Mika Arisaka *Season Two: Overfly by Luna Haruna See Also *Anime Fanon Page *NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:Embracing Daybreak Project